Face Down
by MagicalInsanity
Summary: Kim cannot find the courage to fight again; after discovering that she can be stronger than she ever thought, she shuns herself into a vow of not fighting again: a new charming boyfriend becomes an abusive husband leads to a Shego-lution... kigo
1. Hey girl, you know you drive me crazy!

_I do not own Kim Possible or any related characters, they are the exclusive property of Disney and used in this story without official permission._

AN: This is based on Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I like this song, I cannot help but wonder about the future. Who knows, this might actually happen but I certainly doubt it. Yet I cannot shake the idea off. This is a short story, a series might come out of it if you guys like it... Also, this has no relation to my Song Story.

————————————————————————————————————————

_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy._

_One look put's the rhythm in my hand._

---------------------------------------

There was nothing that he could do, and he knew it. If Kim liked this Jack then they could stay together.

"He treats her well," Ron told Rufus, "doesn't he?"

"Uh-huh," was all Rufus said as he watched the couple too.

Jack was slim but he was starting to show signs of his new diet; he had a few muscles to show. He was always moving his hands; his whole body language changed when he was with Kim and even if she never noticed this everyone else did and they all agreed that they were meant. Kim only saw a fun athletic guy who had too much energy; everyone else saw how he was without her. When he was alone, he always seemed to be angry. That was why most people thought that Kim was the right person for him; for his temperament Bonnie never actually tried to be with him; with his new muscles, he could beat her to a pulp and have no regrets.

"I actually hope that he beats her up in the future," Bonnie muttered, passing by Ron who actually missed what she had just said. Had be listened closely or asked for her to repeat it, he could start to understand the danger in such relationship. Instead, he shrugged it off as Bonnie being Bonnie and being jealous of everyone else.

"Hey K.P.!" Ron shouted at his best friend who didn't answer back and was cuddling with Jack before class. Ron was deciding whether to bother Kim or not when Rufus pointed to the class and Ron did as told and went to class.

It was their senior year and both of them were working hard on finding both, their special someone and their grades as to have a good university to go to. Kim was having it especially hard; she was still confident, but was still more afraid of fighting than ever. It all added up to the electric tower incident. Drakken hadn't been seen for quite some time now, and Ron's monkey powers were bursting. Because of that, Yori was there, helping him get along better with them and he felt he had finally met his match. He was going to train with her after school, and he also knew that he better be in top notch when any villain decided to attack for he was now going to be the one fighting and Kim was going to be his sidekick. Yeah, she refused to fight that much and so now it was up to Ron and he was getting more serious about it all.

The last time Ron had a serious chat with Kim, he brought the subject up. If he would have paid attention back then, he would have noticed the how uncomfortable Kim was with the whole subject. It was his lack of seeing the obvious that allowed him not only to learn what was going on in Kim's mind but also give him a reason to give a better fighting front.

"KP, you can talk to me, you know that."

"Ron, I...I really don't know how to say it..."

"How about just saying it?"

"Huh?"

"You know you can just talk to me. Whether I understand or not is of no concern right now. Just talk to me."

"Uh-huh! Uh-huh!"

"Hey Rufus, enjoying your cheesy nachos?"

"Cheese!!"

"KP, don't change the subject. I might not listen though..."

"Yeah, just let your stomach speak," a faint smile came to Kim's face, she then sighed and proceeds to tell Ron what was going on. "Look Ron, after the whole tower incident, I don't feel like fighting. I am scared of fighting."

"You, scared? You're kiddin' me, right?"

"I am serious Ron," she did have a serious expression, "what will happen if I lose control again? What will happen if because of this, I kill someone? Do you think I might be able to live through that?"

"Well, no, but...you won't lose control again, I know."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because you can do anything!" He exclaimed, trying to use her motto against her; she just shook her head.

"I am not sure about this anymore Ron. Anything is possible, sure, but I am just too afraid, and the only way to feel secure about doing this, is not fighting at all if I can..."

"Then how are you going to save the world then, KP?"

"You are going to be the hero, Ron. I'll just be around to help you if you need help." Kim replied with conviction, making Ron a little nervous but he managed to transform it into confidence.

"I won't fail you Kim, I promise," he vowed seriously, then went on into digging his naco. _This Monkey Powers better work; they seem to be coming more often now, but I still need to learn how to work with them. I am _so_ lucky that Yori is willing to come here and teach me._

Ron felt more prepared than ever for his training session after remembering that afternoon at Bueno Nacho. He only had to wait now for Dr. Drakken to threaten the world again, that way Ron could face Shego and show Kim that all the waiting done was worth it. Another bonus was that, maybe later on, Yori might join the chase and ease Kim's burden.

Dr. Drakken's attack never came. He always told Shego to steal something for his grand event and it was always Ron trying to stop her. Dr. Drakken was taking his sweet time, and while he was doing that, Kim was losing herself more and more...


	2. I see whats going down

_I do not own Kim Possible or any related characters, they are the exclusive property of Disney and used in this story without official permission._

AN: This is based on _Face Down_ by _The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_. Read previous chappie to learn more about my thoughts on the song and on this FFN.

————————————————————————————————————————

_Still I'll never understand why you hang around_

_I see what's going down._

_--------------------------_

It isn't much after a wedding takes place that problems starts to surface, but only for Kim. First thing: Kim's parents wish for her to earn a degree, even a doctorate but Kim wishes to retire from the competition of the world. She wants nothing more than to be a house wife. The cannot understand what happened to their Kimmie-cub but they respect her decision. After all, she chose the best person possible for a Possible. Charismatic and charming, Jack is but a model citizen and a wonderful person. He was an exchange student transferred to Kim's school, when they met. He now has a PH.D in Engineering and works for a powerful company; he declined the offer to work with Mr. Possible for the reason that _he didn't want to have more advantage than his colleges._ Everyone thought him charming. And so did Kim, until she found out the truth about him.

Ron is married to Yori, and they both work for Yamanomouchi and GJ whenever another Psycho tried to get over the world. Kim goes along, just to make sure that neither of them dies. They always make their best effort, yet Ron always needs Kim for one reason or another and Kim is grateful to be out of the house, even if the problem is always that.

Jake hates that Kim defies him, and even when she doesn't, he find the fact that she doesn't deifying. So he beats her up to teach her.

--------(FLASHBACK)--------

"Jack, love!" Kim called into the seemingly empty house.

"Where were you, sweetheart?" His tone edged but Kim ignored it as she went to him.

"I was helping Ron and Yori not get ki--" she didn't finish her sentence since Jack hit her.

"And what do I think about _that_?" Jack asked, seriously.

"You," Kim began, "don't like it..."

"And that means," Jack said, rising his hand for another strike. "That you cannot do it!"

--------(END FLASHBACK)--------

"Kim," Ron says as they chase Monkey Fist. "Are you ok, K.P.?"

"Yeah Ron," Kim calls, "it's nothing, just memory trapped."

Ron nods and they keep on going. They find Monkey Fist trying pointing some kind of weapon at Ron.

"Now your Monkey Powers will be mine!" He roared and right then, he shot. He shot in the wrong direction and Ron ends with his powers. "Noo!!"

They search for him, looking for traces of him. Nothing comes up as they search, so they decide to suspend it and try another time. They go back to Ron's and Yori's place, Kim and Ron are sitting in the porch, looking at the setting sun while Yori is preparing dinner for them all.

"Kim, look," Ron says, knowing that the subject is one she doesn't like to talk about, "I don't know if you love him enough to let him hurt you, but he does not love you enough if he is hurting you."

"Drop it Ron, okay?" Kim asks, a little forceful. Yori doesn't know due to Kim's request. "I love him and that's all that there is to it."

"But, Kim," and that is all he can say. She leaves without another word and tears in her eyes. Ron sighs, defeated. He goes back to his wife, and tells her, "is no use, she won't listen."

"What are you talking about, Ron, dear?" Yori asks, with some concern, "where is Kim?"

"Don't worry about it, honey," Ron calls back and proceeds to help his wife with the food, "she has to do food for her own hubby, you know?"

Yori giggles as Ron gives her a kiss. Unbeknown to them, Kim is still outside, listening to them. She cries silently as she goes home, not sure if she actually wants to go back. _If it was just like it is between __Yori__ and Ron, _Kim thinks to herself_, I would be forever happy_. She silently mourns her lack of judgment and decision. She goes back home, where Jack is waiting for her.

"Of late again," Jack begins, "I assume. Between you and me, I knew that Yori wasn't enough for that, _monkey_ boy."

"You are wrong about them and me, Jack," Kim answers back; her first mistake, "I would never cheat on you and they love each other too much to--"

The first hit, lands right on the cheek.

"I have no use for excuses, sweetheart," he replies sarcastically and proceeds to beat her up. After he is done, he remarks, "still I'll never understand why you hand around."

He keeps on beating Kim until he has no strength left and goes to his bed. It became his after this began. Kim sleeps but where he leaves her until he wakes her up for her to get things going in the house; he needs his breakfast, after all, he reasons. Besides, it always gave him another reason to beat her up before going off to work. Before leaving, they always say goodbye at the door, with a candid smile and kiss.

"I promise you," he tells her, "that I can see what is going down."

He leaves her there and she goes on and about as usual. She always buys enough for at least a month so that she has no need to go out. He is a genius in his area, graduating after only two years of intensive studying. Being twenty and in her best, Kim cannot help but wonder what certain pale woman would say if she was seen in such a state.

_I really thank whatever power is out there that __Shego__ and __Drakken__ have been busy for the last two years..._ Kim musses to herself as she cleans the house. Afterwards, she takes a long bath and then starts with lunch. _I hope no other crazy old nemesis comes this week..._


	3. Mantra

_I do not own Kim Possible or any related characters, they are the exclusive property of Disney and used in this story without official permission._

AN: This is based on _Face Down_ by _The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_. I certainly don't wish for this to happen, 'k!?!?!?

————————————————————————————————————————

_Cover-up with make-up in the mirror_

_Tell yourself it's never __gonna__ happen again_

_You cry alone and then he swears he loves you._

_--------------------------_

Kim is going out as usual, for her monthly shopping. She is wearing long sleeves even for a warm day and a pair of jeans. She is wearing her usual amount of make-up, or so people think. She got the new trend of big black glasses and everyone says that she looks _sheek_. She keeps her cool as she walks about, and finds someone she would never guess in her life. She bumps into this person, a light bump in her bruise arm is more than enough to make her arm and hand twitch so what she had fell.

"Sorry, my fault," says a grumpy voice which moves on, sounding and looking bored. Kim takes her Kimmunicator out and contacts Ron.

"Ron, I thought you were going to stop Shego from stealing something," Kim hisses.

"I did but she defeated be in the blink of an eye," Ron says, in desperation. "Yori didn't have time to help. I was about to call you when you did, Shego left you a message."

"What message!?!?" Kim cries, a little alarmed. She then remembers to pick what she had dropped and turns to pay all the things she is buying. She proceeds to speak softly. "Please, tell me!"

"Um, sure K.P.," Ron says before taking a note card out of his pocket, "she said: Drakken's plan is almost ready, I haven't seen you in a long time and this is the perfect excuse to see you again. Also, she said that if you don't present yourself, she personally is going to kick every bad guy's ass that you have met and make herself Sole Ruler of the World."

"Ron..." Kim begins after he stops.

"No worries Kim," he replies, "any news on Drakken or Shego, I'll ask Wade to keep you posted. Although if she takes control of the world Jack would stop to bug you..."

"Ron, this is serious!" She calls; since Wade still didn't know anything about Jack, she only spoke to Ron, "who would you rather have, Jack as my husband or Shego as Supreme Ruler."

"It's _Sole Ruler of the World_," Ron clarifies, and then proceeds to answer the question. "I think that if Shego was a man, she would treat you better than Jack."

"Ron..." Kim begins but cannot answer, she only sighs. "I'll call you later; I have to go home with the shopping."

With that, Kim disconnects the call and takes the groceries to the house. It seems that Shego forgot her and Kim has no idea on how to go about that. She feels annoyed that her rival and someone she highly respects suddenly forgot her. She is wrong; Shego enters behind her carring the bags she had left behind.

"These are all, Princess," Shego calls, as if they had been living in that house for a long time. She then turns to her seriously as she pokes the bridge of Kim's nose. "Now you can tell me where the fuck you have been. I have heard tales of you being just a housewife but I cannot buy that one."

"Well, you better believe it, Shego," Kim replies, all too calmly as if the discussion was an everyday event. "I am a proud housewife, and I have no need for anything else."

"Not even fight?" Shego prods, "come on, I miss going against you Pumpkin. The Buffoon has gotten better but I rather spar against you. If you still have it in you, when Drakken attacks, you better be there to stop _me_ from taking over the world. I am bored of half-minded genius trying to do it and never actually getting it done.

"I'll be going now then," Shego turns to Kim, "I have no idea how you got yourself hurt, but if you don't get healed properly for our battle, I swear you are going down."

"You have no idea how many times I have heard that," Kim mutters under her breath before taking Shego by her arm and pushing her to the door. "You said you were leaving so you are going to leave."

Shego does not protest as she goes out, but she does wonder what the other woman means. She decides to go away anyway, and goes back to Dr. D and his next supreme evil plan. She wonders to herself the likeability of this happening.

Kim, for her part, dreads what is to come. She cannot understand when her comprehensive, caring and overall, good natured boyfriend turned to a domestic abusive husband. She right now thought along the same lines as Ron, _Shego__ would never treat me in such a manner..._

Right then, her husband comes back and Shego is far away to be of much help.

"Right, I want my food," he says as everyday and then goes up to her and beats her up for not being to the touch. "Dam it! One would think that you would do something better than this shit by now but _no_, oh no! You still have to prepare the same _shity_ meal, you bitch! Do I have to beat it in you for you to understand!?!?"

And it went just like every single night since they were married. _What happened to the meals in which you would tenderly kiss me, telling me that I did an awesome meal?_ Kim thinks to herself until she is even to numb to think properly.

She wakes before her husband, as it happens sometimes, and she holds herself tightly.

"It's never going to happen again," she tells herself, as she cries all alone, repeating it as a mantra, "it's never going to happen again."

"I swear I love you, Kimmie," he starts that morning, and even if she knows that it's another cruel trick from his part, she cannot help but believe him. "I do not know what overcame me... Come on, I'll prepare you a nice warm bath while you make breakfast, okay?"

He does as he says, but in the end, after breakfast, he beats her up yet again and then goes to take her bath. She does not have warm water left when she manages to stand up, and when she does, he has already left. Still, she can hear what's going on outside the house and decides to check it out before taking a cold bath.

"Hey, Jack!" cries a delightful Tim. "I didn't see Kimmie, is she alright?"

"Yeah," Jack replies, "she had a rough day, two days ago, and she overworked yesterday so I figured it would be best to let her sleep in."

"Ah, always so considerate, our Jack," Jim says, "I know our sis made the right choice."

"It's never going to happen again," she tells herself, as she cries all alone inside the house, repeating it as a mantra, "it's never going to happen again. He swore he loves me, so it's never going to happen again..."


	4. The Ron Factor

_I do not own Kim Possible or any related characters, they are the exclusive property of Disney and used in this story without official permission._

AN: This is based on _Face Down_ by _The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_. Coming up next: Shego declares war on Kim, who falls and is saved by Ron. After the incident, Kim decides to help Yori with Drakken and leaves Ron to Shego. With her persuasive ways and killer instinct, Shego gets Ron to _spill the beans_ about Kim and Ron finds out that this is actually the best thing he could have ever done...  
(PS: I was re-reading this, and how can you guys understand what is the concept when there are so_ many_ grammar mistakes?)

————————————————————————————————————————

_Do you feel like a __man_

_When you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_--------------------------_

Ron has been fed up with Jack's new behavior. He was never like this, never when he and Yori were with them, never, in Ron's mind, when they were left alone. Little dowse Ron know about this; Kim had been treated like this after the wedding, and she still wants to believe that it is going to be perfect. When Ron figured what was going on, he was speechless and for some reason he couldn't phantom, he remembered Bonnie. His shock didn't allowed him to do anything then, and he had just gotten a grip in his Monkey Powers. Now, Ron feels that he can deal with Jack with his two year old full Monkey Fu perfection, or so he thinks, when he decides to confronts Jack about the matter.

"Ron," Yori calls, as she hears the sounds of his keys, "where are you off to, love?"

"I am going to check on Kim," Ron says with conviction, and at his wife puzzled expression, he rectifies, "I mean, she has it rough last mission, and you remember the message Shego left her, so I want to check that she isn't being stressed up about it."

"Ahh," Yori replies, believing him, "take care and tell her that she shouldn't get overworked about it, that we know she will do fine."

Ron looks at his wife with a fond look in his eyes; because he always gave her this look, Yori never knows when he lies, and he always has that look when looking at her. Ron had always been good at lying, but he hates to do it to Yori but he respects Kim's privacy until he could get some proof that Jack has been doing that to Kim for some time but Kim would never agree to such thing. Kim, he knows, grew rather adept at lying after getting married, but he still cannot tie down the reason; he still believes Jack's a good guy and had just recently started to do it.

He goes to Kim's house for another reason too. He does not know of the recent encounter Kim had with Shego, but he knows that Kim better be in best condition; he thinks that _this_ might be the comeback of the old Kim. He wants her to be more than ready for the battle that might be able to change her over. He is at Kim's house doorstep, and rings the bell. He rings again but hears nothing in response to he opens the door.

"Kim," he calls inside, "where are you?"

"Ah," replies a voice from the living room, "if it isn't a pesky and sneaky monkey at the doorway of the house..."

"Jack!" Ron cries, running to the living room as a shadow close the door and goes behind him. Ron stops in the doorway to the living room, seeing a beaten up Kim but no Jack in sight. "Where are you, coward?!?!"

"Who," Jack whispers from behind Ron before throwing a punch at Ron, "do you call coward, sneaky monkey boy?"

"You Jack!" He replies with determination, blocking the punch with his Monkey Powers and stepping away from Jack and in front of Kim. "Why do you do this? Where is the old Jack?!"

"What, you think this is recent?" Jack asks and bursts out laughing at Ron. "Oh man! You are the best, Monkey Ron!!"

"What do you mean, Jack?" Ron asks frostily.

"I mean," Jack answers, serious again, "I have been doing this since I got married, to, _her_..."

"What!?!?" Ron cries, shocked. "Are you serious Jack? Why do you do it?"

"Because I can," Jack answers, angry, "because I dam well can and because I want to do that, so fuck the world!"

"Jack," Ron begins, "since when do you curse?"

"Since, forever, Ron," Jack answers, getting more angry by the time, "and I am not going to answer any more questions to you. I do what I please with what I own."

"Jack," Ron persists, "since when do you own Kim?"

"Since I got married to her, loser," Jack answers, losing his patience. "You leave now or I throw you outside."

"I want to see you try that, Jack," Ron replies and he gets into his fighting position but another voice stops her.

"No, Ron," Kim calls, and Ron stops and goes to her side, "don't hurt my husband..."

"Kim!" Ron cries as she faints in his arms and he knows that he cannot go against her wish but he cries at Jack, with tears in his eyes, "Do you feel like a man when you push her around? Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground (faints)?"

"Yes, Ron," Jack answers, his anger cooling, and not even he can tell why. Whenever Kim faints, he feels good and could care less. "I feel happy when she falls to the ground and goes down. Who knows, if you give it a try, you might understand it."

"Why, you..." Ron is getting angry, but Jack won't pay him any mind.

"If she wakes up somewhere that is not where she is right now, on that spot on the floor, I will guarantee you that she will feel it all morning." Jack states, before leaving the room. "You know where the door is, so see yourself out."

Ron holds on to Kim tightly, he is still crying for he cannot understand what is going on. He gives her a kiss on her forehead, and leaves her on the floor. He knows better than to place her on the sofa, since he knows that Jack would do as promised and beat her up worse. He then takes his leave, not even saying anything to Kim and heads home.

"Ron," Yori calls from the dinner hall, "welcome back."

She then gives Ron her smile and he forgets everything but the woman in front of him. He loves her to much to think about something else that is not her when she is present. This is not good when they are fighting, but when they fight, Yori is to concentrated to smile so there is nothing to actually distract him. He goes on and about dinner like every other day, and the Kim subject isn't touched for all the week.


	5. Ripple Effect

_I do not own Kim Possible or any related characters, they are the exclusive property of Disney and used in this story without official permission._

AN: This is based on _Face Down_ by _The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_. Coming up next: Read the next chappie to learn what it is about...

————————————————————————————————————————

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect_

_Every action in this world will bear a consequence_

--------------------------

A week passes with abuse included for Kim. _It could be worse_ she reasons to herself, _I might have had to fight __Shego__ and after that fight, I know Jack would be way to angry to control it and __I__ might not be able to wake up the next day... At least __Shego__ isn't as strong as Jack __is;__ she is getting older after all... She cannot be stronger, no matter what Ron says, he has always been intimidated by her, so, she isn't that strong..._

This is but the bitter truth; she won't be able to stand a beating by Shego and then one by Jack. She knows that she would die without proper treatment after receiving a beating by both. But she is way wrong about Shego. Even if the older woman always told her some things, there are still many more that Kim cannot really begin to phantom. The meteor had change Shego in so many ways that it was too much to be able to explain during a battle. Plus, Shego has never been inclined to talk about her past.

Kim sighs, it is another strange event to find her just walking by without real purpose, but its evening, so it's cool if she wears her long sleeve black mission shirt and the sun is still out, so even if it isn't strong, it's still a good excuse to go around in her sun-glasses. She has her cargo pants on, knowing that today is the day that she would go against Shego. Her beep calls her to her Kimmunicator, to which only Ron has access to now and Wade still wants to know what he did to Kim to be shun away. He knows that Kim is shunning everyone but Ron and Jack, so he worries even more; besides the fact that just recently Ron was actually included. Wade knows better than to pursue the matter, but sometimes he cannot help it; one of his best friends just shut him from her life and Ron can only say, and that is just now, that Kim has her own reasons.

Kim answers to find Ron, and he only looks at her, giving her a nod and then her screen turns to the direction of the place. It's just one of Drakken's old lair and she can get there by simply running actually. So she goes, thinking that she is mentally prepared to face Shego. Once again, she is wrong.

As the battle begins, she is off against Shego, who let Ron and Yori go on. Ron stays back a bit, just in case Kim cannot handle the situation. Then it's Kim and Shego, one against the other and Kim can start to feel her old feelings surface; excitement, joy, respect and for the first time in a long time, freedom. Ron notices, since he is a side viewer, how much Shego changes her way of battling when confronted with Kim. She takes it easy, as if teaching Kim how it's to be actually done. But Kim is slower than usual, her reflexes are slower and her strength is diminished. Shego does not take this kindly, and not knowing anything that has been happening to Kim, she takes it to her fury to show this. Her blows increase in speed and strength, and Kim is left with no way of attacking, making Shego even angrier. They haven't banter at all, for they do not know how to mock each other without making things awkward but now Shego breaks the silence.

"What the FUCK is wrong with you, Possible!" She shouts after Kim, who, by another blow from Shego's part, is thrown to the other end of the room; she gaps at the impact. "I thought I needed to fight you again to feel the old thrill, but you are now on the floor! Is it that being a _fucking_ housewife for an ass make you this weak!?!?"

"Yeah..." Kim whispers, a whisper that only Shego can hear, "I am way too weak to fight you, but I still respect you..."

"Then why the hell can you not show that!?!?" Shego cries, feeling insulted for she had been, indeed, feeling no ounce of respect from Kim. "SHIT!"

"Are you hurt, K.P.?" Ron asks softly, but Shego listens to that and starts to wonder what the Buffoon is talking about.

"This doesn't hurt," she says, face down in the dirt, "I fall down and hardly know..."

Ron places Kim upright, and Shego notices that she is crying lightly. Ron soothes her a little, before she regains her composure and Shego is starting to doubt that Kim is the same. There is something different, which is why she had been unable to taunt her nemesis. She had felt the difference, sensed it even when they had previously met doing groceries. The _mojo_ has been ruined; nothing is going to be the same anymore...

"Kim," Ron says kindly and softly, yet Shego can hear it, "go help Yori catch Drakken, she still doesn't know how sneaky he can be."

"Yes Ron," Kim complies, and then it hits Shego; a submissive Kim, never in all her life Shego could dream of Kim being submissive unless it was to her, Shego, and some sparring was involved in the vision before Kim finally agreed to do as Shego said. "What about Shego?"

"If you run _very_ fast I will let you go by," Shego says seriously, but there is Murder and Intent staring out of her eyes. "Go!"

Kim runs as fast as she can, but Shego catches her, taking her to a corner to simply look right into Kim's eyes. Every single emotion is there that had ever been when they stared into each other's eyes; yet there is a difference right now, fear is taunting Shego from Kim's eyes, and Shego knows that Kim will not say a word about it to her, so she had to go with beating Ron into telling her. Something that Shego has always seen in the other girl's eyes but never understood is still there, it was an unknown emotion for Shego until Kim disappeared from her life and now she can understand and actually reflect it: love. She missed Kim to much that it was painful, and even the sight of her made Shego's heart cringe. When Shego heard that her Princess was married, she gave it all up and went to prevent fires due to heavy rain-storms in the Amazon forest. Something good had to be taken from the tower incident, but it wasn't enough, nothing was enough, she needed Kim back in her life. So Shego went back to Dr. D two years later, just to find a broken down Kim. How she managed to act so impersonal at the groceries, Shego will never know, but she knows that it has been a long time waiting to see Kim again, and that Shego had always been in love with her nemesis, which she understood and accepted even when Kim would never understand; or so Shego thought.

Ron comes from where ever he is, intent on making Kim go away from the Plasma-bearer, so Shego has no time to kiss those hunting lips. Shego steps aside, letting Kim go to her place, and glad that her mind works faster than Ron's. Kim wastes no time in running off, not before glancing back at Shego and actually feeling unsecure without Shego around. _Even if I fear her from the way she held me, which reminded me so much of Jack,_ Kim thinks, _I felt safe in her grip. The fear was just an __instant response my body gives to such situations. I hope __Shego__ didn't see my fear, or my love for her._ Yes, Kim, just as Shego, learned the hard way that Shego meant more to her than what she thought. _I don't think you go that way, though, __Shego__, that__'__s why I don't think I'll ever tell you this._

"Shego..." Ron hisses as he launches at her with a blue aura resembling a monkey. Shego easily dodges the speedy attack, hits Ron on his back and locks him in place.

"Stoppable," Shego says in her deadly tone, and Ron still struggles to get free until a searing pain to brief for him to shout, stuns him. "If you know what is happening to Kim, you are going to tell me, if not, I am going to rip your balls off, toast them, and feed them to you, you hear me? And if you don't know, you are going to be the bait for my little game and Kimmie is going to be the prey and you are not going to get out of that alive, I _promise_ you _that_ much..."

"I know," Ron answers, the color from his face drained from the _promise_ which he knows Shego will fulfill if her tone is any indication of it. "I will tell you everything I know, but first, let's sit down. I don't know how you are going to react to this news, but I want to be able to run if anything happens."

Shego growls at him but agrees, and they sit facing each other. Ron then proceeds to tell Shego the entire story, all what he has learned recently and just how long he has known what has been going on. He notices some green sparks going off from Shego, but thinks it's rather than a trick from his eyes.

"I already tried getting some evidence, even tried to get Jack to stop," Ron confesses, "but it has been of no use."

"Now it's my turn to try, Stoppable, and if you know what's good for you, you'll help me do it," Shego states as more sparks fly off.

They stop the conversation there as they hear some steps coming their way. Shego knocks Ron down and flees. When Ron regains consciousness, which is five minutes later and the GJ is ready to pick them up and he says that Shego fled after knocking him cold, which is the truth.

Kim had already left after they contacted the GJ; she knows that this is her last night, so she is ready to die. _At least I got to see __Shego__ before my endless sleep..._


	6. THE Shego lution

_I do not own Kim Possible or any related characters, they are the exclusive property of Disney and used in this story without official permission._

AN: This is based on _Face Down_ by _The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_. This turned out longer than what I planned...0ô Oh yeah, next chappie, the truth is out, Kim is in the hospital, and the Betty-Vivi component and factor is in now,3 Ah yes, before I forget, I simply _love_ the nicknames between Yori and Ron: yellow tart, chocolate cake, oh god, that was simply way to _mushy_ for me, (rofl) but i do _love_ those blasted nicknames, x3 xD

————————————————————————————————————————

_Well I'll tell you my friend one day this world's going to end_

_As your lies crumble down a new life she has found._

_---_

_If you wade around forever you will surely drown_

_I see what's going down._

--------------------------

Ron and Yori got home at a good enough time. They both get to spend some quality time with one another before its time to make dinner, and while Yori begins the preparations, the bell rings.

"Ron, yellow tart," Yori asks, "could you open the door please?"

"Anything for my chocolate cake," Ron tells her before going to open the door; he finds the last person he expects, "Shego?"

"You have business to do with me, and if you do it before dinner," Shego motions towards the house, "better for you."

"Ron," Yori calls, "who is it?"

"GJ agent," Ron answers, "says I am needed for a short emergency."

"Is it Kim?" Yori cries, alarmed, "does she need our help?"

"No, honey," Ron assures her, "nothing of that nature. It's a small problem with Drakken that they are having and they want me to control him."

"Ok," Yori replies, her panic subsiding. "Call if you need help, although I doubt it, and be sure to come before dinner."

"Of course, sweetheart!" Ron promises, going to her for a sec to give her a kiss on the lips, "back before dinner, roger!"

With that, and a happy smile, Ron is off with Shego. They make a quick walk to Kim's house, which is far away from Ron's house, in a suburban setting with neighbors' way too far away to listen to anything. The excuse for it? They both like nature and wanted to be near it. Right now that Ron knew the truth, he knows that Jack just used that as an excuse, since Jack wasn't much of a nature boy and that _also _made him look better. Ron is distracted from his thoughts by Shego.

"Stoppable," she begins, "you know the house layout, better than I do since you have been there. You said that the beatings take place in the living room, and that there are two windows to it. You go to the window that isn't by the porch and you are going to film everything, you got me?"

"And why would I obey you," Ron replies, being the sarcastic one for a change, "O _Sole Supreme Ruler of the World_?"

"Because if you don't," and now Shego is holding a ball of green electricity, "you are going to be paralyzed all your life after I beat the idea into you and force you to do it. By the way, where is that rat of yours?"

"Rufus?" Ron asks, as he visibly tries to swallow nothing and the electric ball disappears, "Rufus has his own family now, Yori actually bought a nice companion for him, so he has no more agent duty, and he is a family man."

"A family mole, you mean..." Shego remarks dryly then looks at Ron and nods. "You are a good person, Ron," she begins, shocking him by complimenting him and calling him by his name, "and you are lucky to be with her."

"Why do you say that?" Ron asks, cautiously, "where's the catch?"

"There is none, Ron," Shego replies truthfully, which amazes Ron, "she actually knows what goes through your head, she knows this is about Kim yet she chooses to believe you, so you are quite lucky. Also, you have dominated your powers, which compared to a year ago; you couldn't even defeat your hairless rodent."

Ron is speechless, and they continue on their way to Kim's house in silence. Now that Ron thinks about it, he realizes how much Shego had told him just then. He had been indeed the luckiest between Kim and him, and he now began to realize his own value, as they get near the house, Ron and Shego stop.

"Thank you," Ron says, whole heartedly, "for everything."

"I want this to be clear, Ron," Shego starts, as she takes something from her left ankle pouch "I am doing this for Kimmie. So, are you going to do this?"

With that question, Shego passes a small digital camera to Ron and he understands what she wants to do. He goes to his hiding spot, not without a fair warning from Shego's part not to get involved for anything in the world or he would be, indeed, _burned alive_. Shego has the same look, and now Ron is worried that Shego just wants that for her own personal entertainment. He has no chance to object though, as Shego disappears completely without need of smoke bombs and Ron is left rather impressed by the mercenary's skill; it surpasses the ninjas' skill in Yamanouchi. He hears a sound by the porch and knows that Kim has just arrived.

Missing the GJ helicopter, she lost more and more energy and her actual shape isn't going to last more than the normal beating, and since she was out saving the world with Ron and Yori like a little bad girl, she is going to get the extra dose for good measure to see if Jack finally beats on her never to go out and do that type of, shit, as Jack calls it, ever again. She is still running, sweating a little, as she goes to her house and opens it. She knows what is to come, she knows that she should be used to it, but as it happens, she still whimpers in fear. A rough, strong hand, takes Kim by the throat, lifting her up slightly, and carrying her that way to the living room. His vision is red, so he cannot distinguish the red light from one of the windows and proceeds to beat the living soul out of Kim's body. Another black eye, broken lip, and when he has enough with the face, he proceeds to the body, broken ribs, oh the sounds brings pleasure to Jack, Kim gasping for breath, a melody that only _he_ can savor, broken wrist, some other bones, he never had this much pleasure before, and he wouldn't mind doing it over and over again. If he could just clone Kim and keep doing it, his world would be complete. After beating her black, Jack is out of breath, and can only laugh at his deed. It feels so good, feels so free, but now that his anger is down, he does notice the red light from a camera, and he knows that he has been caught. Before he can go there, or even move, a strange voice distracts him, it comes from where Kim is. There, besides Kim, is a woman in green and black with a pale-green sick tone of skin; Jack feels nauseated at the sight, but immediately associates her with Kim's nemesis.

"Sheno," Jack inquires, softly yet anger is evident in his voice, "they call you, right? They say that you can produce green fire, but I bet that's a bunch of crap."

"You," Shego replies as she blocks the punch thrown her way with a simple wave of her hand, "better believe it, and you better call me properly, my name is Shego, your worst nightmare as of now."

"Oh," Jack answers, calling it all a bluff, "really? Then I am going to be your knight in mare armor."

"Fucking bastard!" Shego snarls, punching him with lightning speed on his abdomen, breaking most of his ribs and he falls to the floor. "If you meddle with Kimmie in this way, I promise you, you will go down, and won't, _ever_ rise back. Now you know how she feels, asshole, I am telling you that your actions end now; everyone will know the _fucking shit_ you have been doing to your wife and she will be able to start again, with her life and without you in it."

Shego would never kill anyone in her life, she has a vow on that, but for her Kimmie, she is more than willing to kill the bastard before her. He has no wind to be able to make a remark, the pain is too intense, enough to make his eyes water. Still, he needs to have his last word on it.

"That fucking _bitch_ won't get away from me, _ever_." He vows and Shego merely hits him with all she can on his balls, tempted to burn them but now she is way too disgusted with the guy to even do something like that.

"Just for the record, you _fucking inferior misbegotten mongrel_," Shego snarls, showing him her two palms, one with fire, the other with electricity, "I cannot die and _you_ will rot to hell, where you will be waiting for me to beat the living _shit_ out of you..."

With that, and the look of pure fear in Jack's eyes, he receives what he had been looking for all those years of beating Kim, he receives a paralyzing doze of electricity and his unconscious to the point that he isn't breathing. Shego spit at him, disgusted, bends to pick her Princess up. Right then, Ron enters with the camera, having recorded everything. The first thing he says earns him a smile from Shego.

"Nice vocabulary," he says, stepping over Jack; the camera off, and he inquires, "fucking inferior misbegotten mongrel?"

"I did my research on how to insult properly without using the same fucking word," Shego replies, looking down at Kim with a tender expression, "all but fuck, that and shit, are still unbeatable."

"Sure," Ron replies, not sure on how to go on with that, so he decides to change the subject. "You can give me Kim now; I'll make sure she is taken care of properly."

"Sorry Buffoon," Shego replies, making Ron groan, "but you have to call an ambulance if you don't want him to die on you," she points at Jack, "and you better give the nerdling the memory of the camera; I am sure he will tell everyone properly, making it impossible for this _jackass_ to get near Kim."

Before Ron can say anything, she is gone. She had her car parked nearby; places Kimmie in the passenger seat, and takes her to Middleton hospital to get the best attention possible. Shego is going to make the whole staff give every kind of test known to her Kimmie, she wants to know if there is something wrong with her Princess, and not even the GJ is going to stop her.


	7. Heed my lecture: you fucking ass!

_I do not own Kim Possible or any related characters, they are the exclusive property of Disney and used in this story without official permission._

AN: This is based on _Face Down_ by _The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_. Enjoy! It's long though, so be quite happy with it, ok? ¬¬ Oh yeah, if you want to check that what I say is truth according to this fic in Shego's age case, check it and just follow the instructions. I did it myself, so I know it works. Also, if you want to know what happens to Betty and Vivi, just ask, might make a one-shot out of it, x3 BTW, I found the next song for the sequel to this story, so: STAY TUNNED!YAY!

————————————————————————————————————————

_I see the way you go and say you're right again,_

_say__ you're right again,_

_heed__ my lecture_

--------------------------

In Middleton Hospital, the staff is being wrecked up by a woman in green and black who is holding what seems to be a girl with red hair.

"Where is the _fucking_ patient bed?" Shego asks again, just as when she had entered the emergency room; in her opinion, this is the _hell_ of an emergency and no one is doing a _fucking_ shit to help her out. "Bring it here, dam it! It's not like she isn't _uninjured_!! _FUCK_!!!"

"Here you go, Miss," calls a brave nurse, giving Shego the requested item. "You can leave her in out care now."

"FINALLY!!" Shego cries to the ceiling before placing Kim on the bed with so much tender care that people start to think that she cannot be that bad. Before leaving Kim to the nurses' attention, Shego mumbles a hearty, "thank you."

"You are very welcome, Miss," the nurse answers back.

"I want no one to call--" She notices the person who she was going to request not to bring. "Shit."

"Now, Shego," Mrs. Dr. Possible reprimands, "no need for harsh words here. You can go now that she is here, you are no longer needed."

"The hell if I am not!" Shego replies, breaking many hearts on the process; people wanted to think that Shego might actually be a good person, but no, there she goes off with her _descriptive_ words. She then proceeds to bark at the nurse and the staff, "I want every single test that you can give her to be given. I want to know everything that is wrong with her, and then translated in christian so that I can understand what the fuck it is that you doctors talk about. No scientific blabber for me, got it!?!?"

The nurse nods and goes off, intent on doing as told as to not get yelled again. She begins directing the other nurses in what they had to do with Kim; mean while, Shego is facing her newest problem, Mrs. Dr. Possible.

"So, Kim's old nemesis brings her in for a complete check up," Mrs. Dr. Possible muses in a low voice. "Next thing, Jack is an abusive husband and he is responsible for her current state."

"Gee," Shego remarks, "if you knew it then you might have been able to stop your own daughter from getting in this mess."

"You mean," Mrs. Possible begins, her face drained of color, "that Jack actually did this to my _bubblebutt_?"

"Bubblebutt?" Shego inquires but shakes her head and looks at Kim's mother. "I know no one else knew; she kept it a secret until Ron somehow stumbled upon the problem. Since no one else suspected, and Kim asked him to keep it secret, he never said a thing. Until I came along and finally found out just by Kim's sparring that something was extremely wrong."

"No one of us," she began, "we never really thought about that, I cannot believe it..."

"Well," Shego looks at the other woman seriously, "has she ever fallen down in your presence and say something like: 'it doesn't hurt, I fall down and hardly know'?"

"Yeah, she has murmured that kind of thing..." Ann turns to Shego with respect, "call me Ann, please, okay?" Shego nods and Ann continues, "follow me."

Shego does, and she follows Ann to every single thing being done to Kim. If Kim looks in pain, Shego is the one to protest and Ann notices the possessiveness of the other woman regarding her daughter. After most of the tests are done, and Kim is given treatment in which Shego feels safe about, they go to Ann's office. Ann has several questions regarding Shego's behavior, which answer she can suspect to some degree.

"Shego, I notice your possessiveness regarding my daughter," Ann begins, trying to break the question easily but Shego does not give her a chance, shrugging.

"After the electric tower incident," Shego began, "I regain some, let's say, normality, to my anomalies from the meteor. I was grateful, bur Dr. D told me to take it easy. I did, and I was pained to not see your daughter. Fighting with her is more than just a fight to show who is best, which is what she thinks; for me it's a way to teach her new things. I earned a regular life span, as well as the ability to use electricity. I figured out when I heard that she had gotten married that I loved your daughter; she seems to feel the same way for me, I saw it in her eyes on our last battle, but I think it must have been a trick of the eye..."

Shego does not pursue the subject, sparks fly off her at random, too small to cause anything serious. Ann notices the face, so far off, and she thinks about what she had just listened to. For one thing, she doubts that Kim would ever trust a man again in her life that isn't her brothers, and that includes Ron, and her father. So if it is for a female partner, Ann has no problem with it, she only wishes for someone to help Kim out of the current situation and Shego had been the one to actually do that. Also, Shego seems to have a true concern over Kim, so Ann is willing to consider allowing Shego near Kim to help Kim get through all of this. Before, though, she wants to know more about the woman, besides her family, which she knows enough already, but is curious as to the new power and the anomalies healed. She asks the question, and Shego grudgingly answers.

"After the tower incident, my body actually absorbed the power as to lessen the damage, and now my healing works faster with the electricity included. I can also use the electricity to send some of my own healing power to someone else; it's better than fire, mind you. Here, let me show you what I mean by the anomalies," Shego takes a piece of paper and divides it in two, on one side, it was her name, on the other, it said Kimmie. "When I was 12, Kimmie was born; when the meteor hit me, when I was 14, she became 2, and after that, I aged every four years. I was the one closest to the meteor, so I was affected the most. My body grew according to my age though, but every 29 of February, I would feel like a year had actually gone by. By that, it means that when Kimmie was 6 I was 15, when she became 10, I only was 16. When I met her again, my body was that of a 26 year old, but I only was 17. When she turned 18, I turned 18 too, and that's when the tower hit. As of now, I am actually 20, just like her, which is fine by me. I am still a dragon, just as she is." Shego finish and Ann is shocked.

"I never killed your daughter even when I could, because she is a dragon, therefore, the most likely person to be able to give me a good sparring session." Shego concludes.

"I understand now, I think..." Ann replies, as she continues to watch the paper, and it indeed made sense, which is what scares her. Right then, her beeper sounds, and a voice call her.

"Dr. Possible," the voice says, "we have just received all the result from the tests, and Jack has been brought to intensive care."

"Let's just say," Shego replies to the gaze that Ann gives her, after the communication is cut, "that I left him a permanent message in his body and his mind."

Ann sighs as a nurse comes in with the papers for Shego. Ann leaves Shego to study them, and tells the nurse softly, "she is allowed to my daughter's room, only she and someone from the family can enter, understood?"

The nurse nods, looks at Shego, and then exits. Shego finish the five pages in just that time, and exits with the nurse. Ann gives her an incredulous look and then looks at the pages. Shego answers the unspoken question.

"Got bored of it," she says, before asking the nurse, "take me to Kim's room, please. You are going to find the most comfortable chair that there can be and get it there to, ok?"

"Here," Ann answers to that, "you can take my chair; I have to make a few calls..."

Shego shrugs and takes the chair herself, holding it as if it isn't a big deal, and follows the nurse, who is rather impressed by the strength of the other woman.

----

In the room, Shego goes to Kim and performs a careful operation. Electric pulses shower Kim from Shego's extended hands over her. The sparks fly to heal everything that the papers said was wrong, Kim starts to look better, and although the ribs would have to heal themselves, any major organ or muscle damage is instantly healed by Shego's sparks. Shego then goes to the chair, exhausted from the operation and proceeds to get a little shut eye.

Outside, Jack is finally getting better in his own room, but no one is letting him out. GJ agents are guarding the entrance to Kim's room, and Betty is even there after being informed by Wade. Betty is comforting Ann as best as she can; one thing is being told by someone who could be a liar, and another thing is watching it. Since Ron was the one who recorded it, no one could think that Ron would lie about such a thing. Ann called James, who is on his way over, and it seems that Vivian is tagging along since she is someone who cares about Kim.

"Ann!!" cries a distressed James to his wife, who turns to face him and hugs him tightly. The situation becomes awkward when no one introduces Betty and Vivian. Betty knows that this is hard for the couple, and they are postponing telling the twins, so things are harsh for them right now. So Betty takes the incentive in addressing the blonde.

"Hello, my name is Elizabeth Director," Betty says, with a charming smile, and then asks, "and who may you be?"

"I am Vivian Porter," Vivian answers, with a smile even more charming in her blue eyes; Betty finds herself mesmerized by the beauty, as most people do, "pleased to meet you too."

"You may call me Betty," Betty says, as she goes to get a nurse to bring some chairs for her companions. The nurses do as she says, and Betty notices a slight glint of jealousy, "what is?"

"Well, I just wish that people would do that when I ask them for something..." Vivian answers, a little embarrassed.

"What do you mean, Vivi?" Betty asks hesitantly, before asking again, "do you mind if I call you that way?"

"Not at all, not at all," Vivian replies, actually liking how Betty says it, even if she really hates the nickname; they sat down, forgetting the two other doctors.

They talk to each other like old friends, and they find themselves with more things in common than none, even if their professions are so different, they find ttheir tastes are similar; food, music, art, and many other areas; their hobbies are the same, casually. They both bond in just that brief meeting, and Betty doesn't want it to end but time ticks by, and they receive a quite unwelcome interruption.

"Betty," a quite familiar voice calls her from her communicator.

"This is strange, none of my agents call me by first name," Betty comments before continuing with the transmission. "Who is this?"

"A demon in green and black," replies the sarcastic voice but leaves no time for Betty to reply. "If you bring your goons over, make sure that they know the current situation."

"What do you mean, Shego?" Betty asks, "my goons, as you call them, are there to protect Kim."

"From who, exactly?" Shego spats back, "Me? Cause they just let in a certain _Jack_ who is going to be a head-less rider with just a Jack-o-lantern for head if he dares to come to this room!"

"They what!?!" Betty asks, outraged. "He isn't supposed to be allowed out of his room!"

"Yeah well, good thing that I was here, keeping guard, and that there are cameras in this room, per my orders, which record sound too!" Shego cries. "And tell the fucking bozos that _I_ am not an enemy, will ya? They already tried to stun me with their little toys, and found out that it does hurt like _shit_!"

"What did you do to them!?" Betty asks, alarmed.

"Stunned them back, doy!" Shego replies, "are you deaf now, or what? Look, just make sure to bring your top agents here to guard Kim, the others to not let Jack out of his room, and ask for second degree burns attendants to attend him if you wish for that _bastard_ to live. Shit, tell me that you can _at__least_ do your job properly, woman!"

With that, Shego cuts the connection. Hell if she is going to let that ass go near Kim, she had been lucky to wake up when she did. She listened to someone plea outside but thought nothing of it until the doors opened to the dark room. Jack entered it, like a man in his property, and went directly for Kim.

"Fucking bitch," he started, loud enough, thinking that there was no one else in the room and not even checking for cameras. "I will kill you right now even if it's the last thing I do. I am right! I do what I please with my property and I own you! So if I want to beat you up again, right here, and right now, you are but to obey me and allow me!"

"Fuck you!" Came the reply from the corner, and Jack froze in place, still remembering all too well the person who spoke. "You think I will let you hurt her again, you fucking ass; after what I went through to get her away from you!? _FUCK! __YOU_!"

"I could care less what you speak, woman," Jack replied, his hand went for Kimmie's IV, "you will obey me too if I can have my way!"

"You are a _fucking shit_!" Shego replied and with her lightning speed, burned Jack's wrist so he couldn't touch the IV. He screams while Shego told him slowly, "who the hell are you to try to boss me around, _bastard_? Mark my words, if you can remember them, ass-whole, but now that you are exposed, you are going down and she will find a new life without your ass in it."

With that, Shego punched him squarely, throwing him through the doors; it was an electric punch, so he was knocked out cold, not even a breath he could take. There, the two agents, looked between Shego and Jack, and fired their wrist darts at her, only to find that electricity had no effect on her. She took the darts off, they look at each other, and while Shego turned away they calibrated the highest potency on the darts and once again, fired at Shego, thinking that it would do the trick. On getting her angry; Shego turned around once again, sent an electric surge through the cables, stunning both agents, breaking their toys and then she cut the cables. Afterwards, she called Betty, she is pissed off at the whole affair, and turn to go back to the room. Before she can go back to her chair, though, a light voice calls her.

"Shego?" Kim asks, stunned. "Why are you—"

"Easy Princess," Shego cuts her short as she pushes Kim back to the bed. "I brought you here, along with Ron and the camera that holds evidence against your fucking husband."

"Shego, don't call him that," Kim began but is once again interrupted.

"Shit if I won't," Shego replies, "I cannot believe you didn't call for a divorce. But I won't pursue the matter. He won't get near you, you are healing well, and I'll be damned if he dares to get near you again."

"Ohh, possessive, are we?" Kim jokes lightly, chuckling a little herself as she hears Shego growl but then starts to cough.

"You ought to rest, Pumpkin," Shego tells her, worried.

"Will you cuddle with me," Kim asks, softly, "please, Shego?"

"Umm," Shego is stunned by the question and the plea; the cameras suffer a break down due to excess of energy, "sure Kimmie, anything if you fall asleep."

With that, Shego slips into the bed and takes Kim by her waist, placing her Princess between her own legs. Both sigh in relief as the contact is made, Kim is blushing, not knowing what to do now that she truly loves Shego, so she turns around and is going to ask something from Shego when their mouth meet. Kim moans in delight from the soft, teasing kiss, and darts her tongue out to get more. Shego is more than happy to comply, turning the soft kiss into a raw, passionate kiss. When they finally break the kiss, Kim is way out of breath, so Shego pulls her close. Kim turns and straddles Shego, making her head rest on Shego's chest; she takes care that the IV is still on and in the right position as to not bother her, Kim, or her new partner, Shego. She sighs in contentment; resting her head on Shego's breast is but a dream, so she is still bothered by the whole scene.

"Shego, I'm sorry," Kim begins, as is once again interrupted.

"Why?" Shego asks, softly and tenderly.

"Because I am sure you don't go that way; I feel as if I am forcing you into this whole situation--"

"Bullshit Princess," Shego says, not minding her language, "I love you, Kimmie, and I bet you feel the same way."

When Shego finished saying that, Kim blushes and her whole body's heat rises. That makes Shego's body heat rise to meet up Kim's and Kim blushes even more.

"I love it when I am right," Shego says out of the blue, a hand caressing Kim's buttock; Kim gasps at the sensation. "I love your reaction to my actions, but, overall, I love you."

------

Betty does as Shego says, orders no agent to enter the Kim's room and no one else, not even family if not previously consulted with Ann; other than the doctors, no one else is to enter. After the power surge in Kim's room disrupt Ann into going and checking, Betty decides that Shego could handle it and that there was something else happening in that room. Betty also notices that Vivian seems worried about something, so she decides to ask.

"Is something the problem, Vivi?" Betty asks, and Vivian turns to face her, blushing lightly.

"Well, I came with Dr. Possible, so my own car is back at the Space Center..." Vivian trails off.

"Want me to give you a ride?" Betty asks, pleasantly, blushing a little to, but Vivian keeps blushing.

"If it wouldn't be a bother..." Vivian replies.

"Not at all," Betty says wholeheartedly; she really wants to get to know more of Vivian. As they walk out of the hospital, Betty takes her keys out and calls her personal jet to fly over; looking at Vivian, she knows that she will have to offer her dinner or consider herself an idiot, "not at all..."


	8. One day this worlds going to end

_I do not own Kim Possible or any related characters, they are the exclusive property of Disney and used in this story without official permission._

AN: This is based on _Face Down_ by _The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_. And the conclusion is about to arrive. If I am not wrong, there will be just two more chappies left, and afterwards, it's to start with the sequel of this beautiful story. Thank you all, who have read and supported me with your reviews,: Becky Silver Black, slytherinfan, Ken-Zero, zutara101 and Da Bao. Thanks, x3

————————————————————————————————————————

_Do you feel like a __man_

_When you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you my friend one day this worlds going to end_

_As your lies crumble down a new life she has found._

--------------------------

Ann leaves the room, knowing that things are going to be harder to accept but she can only wish for the best for her daughter, and after she realizes what had been done to her, she isn't going to trust any other man that isn't family; and Jack has been permanently dropped from such status.

In the room, Shego is sending shivers and sparks down Kim's; up and down, those slender pale-green fingers go, and Kim is left panting. Kim starts to think about the future, about some problems that might rise from being with Shego, some problems that Shego might have, and starts to get second thoughts.

"Shego," Kim begins, "I really love you, but this might present troubles for you, and I don't want to be a burden for you..."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Princess," Shego states, "but if you don't want to be a burden, you better get up now, and no need to worry about that, I won't let you get up."

"But, Shego," Kim starts but Shego interrupts her with another kiss. Kim simply melts on Shego as the kiss goes on and on. "Shego..."

"Yes Princess," Shego states, "you are mine, and no one else's, so no one touches a hair from your head unless they have but the sweetest intention and no one is going to touch your body but me."

"Shego..." Kim repeats, tensing after the possessive demeanor but knowing that it's actually a sweet gesture from Shego, so she cuddles more against the other woman and sighs happily, "I want to be besides you forever, I promise."

"Kimmie," Shego replies softly, finding the need to ask an extremely personal question, "the results said that you are not pregnant, so, have you ever bedding that fucking bastard?"

"Umm," Kim answers softly, "let's say he found more pleasure in beating me than in bedding me..."

"Ah, so my little Kimmie is a virgin still?" Shego asks, teasing the petite red-headed, "my oh my, I shall enjoy myself more with you..."

"Shego!" Kim cries in alarm.

"It's but the dam truth, Princess," Shego declares, "you are mine, and I take extremely good care with what is mine. Don't get used at being on top, ok?"

"Eh?" Kim asks, not really understanding, "what do you mean by that?"

"I mean," Shego replies, looking intently into Kim's eyes and giving her yet another kiss before continuing, "that I am the one who gets her way in this relationship."

"While you stay with me," Kim remarks, yawing, "I have no trouble with that."

"You shouldn't have any troubles with it if I don't beat you up," Shego declares, then smiles at Kim tenderly at so that her fright passes and kisses her tenderly, showing how much love and respect she holds for her younger counterpart. "You need to rest now, so off to sleep the two of us."

They do fall asleep, holding on to each other, Kim feeling safe and Shego overly protective; they balance and complement each other easily. Ann had come in to check on the cameras, and when she finds Kim and Shego kissing, she is happy that neither of them saw her. She shakes her head, not denying the fact nor reprimanding her daughters choice but the fact that it seems too soon and its more than likely, in her mind, a re-bound. Well, Kim stopped loving Jack after they got married, she just wanted to believe that it would one day be perfect, only for her to watch Shego again, and some old feelings resurface for the pale-green thief. Kim is more than certain, that if Shego had made a move on her, when they were younger, she would have taken it, if reluctantly, just for the sake of her feelings. Since Shego was never around, Kim needed someone she could feel comfortable with and enough to actually try to be with. For Jack there was never love, only a high school crush which got crushed after they got married. But Ann doesn't know this, so she thinks that it's just a re-bound.

-------------

A beep sounds in an incredible apartment; a lazy hand stretches to find the offending item, and checks that the one calling is actually for an emergency. It's Top Agent Will Du, and he is using the private line, so it involves Kim, Jack, and probably an angry Shego. Dr. Director groans, and decides to pick the phone up.

"Agent Du," she begins, "if this isn't an emergency, I swear I'll take your beloved ride away from you..."

"Dr. Director," he begins, knowing all too well that he had interrupted way of at an incredibly bad time, but it is an emergency, "the Possible family want to see Jack, and due to the current situation, I am not sure to allow them; I am definitely sure that I won't be able to control them if I let them go into the room, so I am requesting your aid to handle 4 aggressive males, 1 aggressive female and a not at all helpful female who prods the others into their aggressive behavior."

"Ok," Dr. Director replies, cutting Agent Du before he goes into details, "I'll be there, don't know how much time it will take me to get there, so my orders for now is not to give anyone access to Jack's room until I get there."

"Roger!" Du says and the communication is cut there. Right then, Betty feels a slight, slender arm, which sends shivers up her spine, making a trip across her waist.

"What is, Betty?" Vivi asks, "are you off soon to the hospital?"

"Yeah..." Betty replies, before taking Vivi and placing her over herself, "I need to go, but I said I might take some time to get there, so they will survive without me."

They stay like that, happy to be just in each other's arms, happy to have found someone who understood them and accepted them just how they are. Betty takes Vivi's lips in her own, and the kiss produces electricity through them both. After a few more kisses, they decide to take a bath, together, enjoying every single time they can of being together and alone.

Dr. Director presents herself about two hours after talking to Agent Du; anyone can see that there is something completely different about her; it might have been the blond behind her or the air that is about her ... them, actually, but no one dares to mention it. Dr. Director looks and acts professionally, and so, no one else thinks much about it.

"Possibles, Stoppales," Dr. Director address, "if you will please calm down before going to see Jack. Mrs. Possible, I thought you knew better than to do this."

"Yes," Ann replies, "I do know better, but that doesn't mean that I don't want to see Jack pay for his deed." After the harsh glare she receives from the one-eyed woman, Ann sighs and addresses everyone who is angry, basically, everyone but her. "Right, Ron, Yori, Jim, Tim, and you too James, all of you, calm down."

The protests rise to answer the call but after venting their anger with words, they do calm down. Dr. Director knows better than to let them enter right away Jack's room, so she doesn't allow them to go in and they vent yet again. Only after a careful and well explained speech from Mrs. Dr. Possible, it is that they look ready in Betty's eye.

"Ok," Ann begins, "all of you stop! You want to beat up the person who beated Kimmie up, right? WRONG! We would be no different from..._him_ if we did that. So either all of you calm down or you are simply not going to give him a piece of your mind!"

And so it is; they do reflect on such fact and find the truth bitter. So they enter the room with cold indifference, they meet bored indifference; Jack knows better than to feign innocence. No one speaks, and Dr. Director only enters to supervise and have the last word with Jack.

"So," begins James, "Jack, is it true that you have been beating up my Kimmie-cub?"

"She is not yours anymore, James," Jack replies with conviction, earning a frown from everyone, "she is mine until death do us part."

"I know someone," Ann begins, "a certain ... _demon_, in _green_ and _black_, who would be more than happy to comply to your wish for death. I know you know her _well e__nough_ to know I speak but the _truth_..."

"Really?" Jack asks, trying to feign indifference, yet the fear is more than evident in his eyes.

"Why did you do it, Jack?"

"Why did you break her heart, her?"

"Because, _tweebs_," Jack replies, making both twins cringe at their sister's nickname for them, "I took great pleasure from it. Ask Ron, he asked me once how I felt when I did that."

"Yeah, 'cause I wanted to know if you felt like a man, if you felt better, when you see her fall to the floor, like a broken doll," Ron asks, his blue aura resembling a gorilla rather than a monkey this time; such was his anger.

"Yeah," Jack answers, a strange look in his shiny eyes, "I feel free when I beat her up, it feels so good to have her cringe in fear, I love the sound of her bones breaking, of her, gasping for breath even when it hurts even more than my fist! I want to be able to make her gasp but at my sight, the smell of pure fear in her, the sight of her, broken, after what I did. I fills me up, she made me like it, made me love it, and so I did it as often as I could, trying to savor and cherish each moment in which she looks broken enough for my taste. I hated it when she wasn't home for the daily beating; of saving the world with Monkey boy and ... _her_; I hates it, so I took it on her, because didn't want anyone else beating her. She is Mine, and she will always be _mine_."

"Until death breaks you apart," Betty finishes, "which, as Ann said, there is someone more than willing to comply too that. Now that your cover has been blown, you will go down, I swear, and Kim will be able to start fresh."

"That sick woman," Jack remarks, yet fear evident now, "she will pay one day, I swear she will! And Kim will return to me, just because I want her to, I know she will!"

But everyone is leaving the room, leaving him alone to shout at them not to leave because he isn't done yet and they really don't care. They are disgusted by the sight of him, by his words. Ron and Yori want to see Kim, but Ann says no, that Kim isn't feeling so well as to be moving around. By the pleas of the people, Ann agrees, but she is to enter the room first, see if it's okay for everyone else to enter. They find her choice of words funny, but make no mention to it. So Ann enters the room to find a sleepy Kim over a happy Shego.

"Ann," Shego remarks, making a sleepy Kimmie stir; Shego looks at her fondly, "she is sleeping, and I think she will be strong enough in a few more days."

"Care to wake her up," Ann requests, "please, Shego?"

"Sure, Ann," Shego replies, a gleam in her eyes. She leans over to Kim, and gives her a light kiss on the mouth, to which Kim responds eagerly. After it's done, Kim is still sleepy, so Shego says, "wake up, Princess, I have already given you a kiss so you have to wake up..."

"Bubblebutt," Ann says, and Kim gasps, fully awaken now, "everyone else wants to enter the room, but I am afraid that some of them are going to be shocked by this, so you will have to break it lightly to them."

"Ok mom," Kim replies, and Shego sits up, still holding on to Kim, "just give us a few minutes, ok?"

Ann nods and goes outside, to say that Kim needs to get ready. Inside, Kim and Shego kiss even more deeply before they untangle themselves from the covers and each other. Then Shego helps Kim feel comfortable while Kim calls for her family to come in. Betty and Vivi go in too, by the hand, and go to a corner to wait for the family to be done.

"Kimmie!" Everyone cries, going to her only to be halted by Shego but they understand why; Kim is still too delicate to handle a family hug.

"Slow down!" Shego calls, "she cannot handle anything rough and that looks pretty rough to me."

"K.P.," Ron begins, pointing at Shego and her actions, "how do you stand that?"

"I know that she has nothing but her best interests in mind," Kim replies, and when Shego turns around, Kim smiles at her, taking her hand. "She saved me, which means that she has a future in the hero company."

"So she will be going to the missions?" Yori asks, while Ron and Shego groan.

"Of course!" Shego replies to that one immediately, "I can_not_ trust you or Ron in protecting her, and I want to be sure that she is safe, so I will go if only to help you guys do it faster."

"Yeah, you would want that," Kim teases, and it slowly dawns on everyone, "you would like to go home fast, wouldn't you?"

"That entirely depends," Shego replies, her same predatory glint yet it doesn't look deadly, "on who would go home with me."

"Um," Ron asks, uncertainly as he hears Kim chuckle a little at Shego's comment, "am I the only one who feels something strange around those two?"

"Well, duh! They are in love!" The twins answer, earning a blush from Kim's part and a wicked grin from Shego.

"Well," James begins, "if she doesn't beat you up, I am fine by it, but if I am not wrong, she has done that even before Jack came along."

"Ah," Ron is the one to comment on that one, "that is way false, Mr. P. Shego never actually tried to kill Kim; Shego is more like, a mentor of sorts, for Kim. The most I have seen them both do is spar, and Shego's hand are plasmified to keep Kim on her edge."

"Yeah," Shego remarks while everyone is stunned at Ron's speech, "what he said. He must have noticed it the last time I matched up with Kim; after having to constantly fight me, and he never got any compassion from me, Ron knows my strength better than his own powers, and I _always_ go easy on Kim, right Ann?"

"Yes," Ann confirms, "Kim has never been seriously injured by Shego, never enough to force her to be in the hospital (unless it was Kim's own fault)."

"So," Yori asks, "how are you two hanging along?"

"Quite well," Kim and Shego reply at the same time, look at each other, and take each other's hands.

"Well," James remarks, "while you are happy, Kimmie, I cannot ask for more. Shego, I trust you to be good to her."

"I will," Shego replies solemnly, knowing that this is an important step to the family, and after that, the conversation that follows is to boring for Shego, so she goes back to her chair and wait till everyone goes out. She notices two slight presences then, and as the family goes out, Shego speaks up again, "well, seems like Betty Director has found her match."

"Shego!" Kim says, then notices Betty and Vivian, holding hands and is surprised, "well, is this _the_ new trend?"

"Um," Betty starts, knowing that she could explain without entering in detail, "we met yesterday, here, both of us concerned over you Kim. We start to talk, being the odd ones left out, and I offered her a ride to her house, and later invited her to dinner."

"And one thing leads to the other," Shego remarks, "a little too much wine, way too much of your partner, and you just couldn't handle it anymore and risked it. Nice move, Betty!"

Both, Vivi and Betty blush, knowing that Shego spoke the truth. Right now, the plae woman is laughing at the sight, and the red-haired is astonished. She looks between the couple and her mate, and cannot help but wonder how Shego knew that.

"How did you know?" Vivian asks, "was it a lucky guess?"

"Not really," Shego answers, wiping tears from her eyes, "it's just how I imagined that I would end with Kimmie, I invite her a casual dinner, was going to the last time me and Kimmie sparred, but I would have never imagined it happening to someone else, specially you, Betty."

"Since when do you know Dr. Director enough to call her by her first name?" Kim asks, and Betty answers.

"Well," the one-eyed woman begins, "I try to keep in touch with every freelancer of the world, and her family is a freelance group, so I naturally knew her long before she went into villainy."

"Yeah, and that was because of a wager between the two of us," Shego replies, then her eyes turn cold, "that, and a Hego problem, which is a story for later, Pumpkin."

Kim yawns and Shego slips into the bed while Betty and Vivian are still there. They say goodbye and turn to leave, deciding to follow up the example of the two youngsters. Kim and Shego fall asleep immediately, but they both know that there is a discussion up ahead that they much be ready for. Well, Kim at least must be mentally prepared to deal with what is to come, which involves seeing the last person the petite hero wants. For now, they enjoy the their time together, Kim over Shego, embracing one another; one healing the other with green sparks, even if most of the times they come out without meaning to, like an improvised kiss from the red-haired girl.

————————————————————————————————————————

**DO NOT FORGET:**

_**My treasured and most precious (Golem, **__**xD**____**LotR**__**!! YAY**____**...) story:**_

**KP****:MM****-AT**

_Thanks! 3_


	9. One day she will tell you

_I do not own Kim Possible or any related characters, they are the exclusive property of Disney and used in this story without official permission._

AN: This is based on _Face Down_ by _The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_. **Preview...:** What is this, Shego has a dog? And what are the _playful_ things done at night!?!? Ready along for a journey that will change your views... Also, I have been witness of the things done here, for things left unclear, is that it wasn't mentioned and/or I didn't see, xD Had I seen something in the last scene, I wouldn't be here, telling you this tale...¬¬..

————————————————————————————————————————

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough_

_It__'__s coming round again._

--------------------------

Kim is up and talking to Ron; for the first time since Kim was brought in by Shego, the pale woman left her side to make some _edible food_ as she called it. So she went back home to get a quick bath and prepare a good meal for Kim. So Kim is left alone, and Ron decides that since the green demon is away for the time being, he could address the delicate issue of Kim being with Shego. The Possible family had no inconvenience and Yori became, quoting Ron directly: 'way to open minded', since she started living with him (which surprised no one but him). The twins were grinning in a wicked manner; they find Shego hot and the thought of Shego in the family gives them simple pleasure. James and Ann are happy with it while Kim is happy and learned to trust Shego through Ron's and Ann's speech. So Ron is the only one not happy if Kim is happy, he is worried about what it would do to her reputation, which was sweet, but way to stupid for Shego to take easily. So Ron decides to breech the subject when the pale woman isn't around like a guardian dog. Ron is also too thick to understand the psychological impression that Jack gave to Kim, so he cannot understand much...

"K.P.," Ron begins, "how do I ask you about this... why Shego, why now girls?"

"Um," Kim begins, not sure how to explain him that she cannot be with men now, not so easily, for she would forever remember Jack; she decides to give it her best shot. "Ron, look: I cannot handle the sight of men, they remind me of Jack and let's just say that Jack isn't something good to be associated with."

"You don't seem to have a problem with me," he replies, frowning.

"Ron, you are like a brother for me!" She remarks, "I don't think I can feel something for any man after Jack, all but those that I met before him are exempt. My feelings for Shego started to grow when I stopped seeing her; she made me feel alive Ron, made all the excitement and rush of a battle even more intense because I thought I could die any day so I always gave it my best; she can bring out the best of me. You said yourself that she never truly tried to kill me. Also, you said that she would treat me better than Jack, so what are you worried about?"

"If she was a man, Kim! _If_ being the keyword!" Ron cries, trying to make his point across.

"Ron," Kim begins softly so he stops to listen to her, "when you said that it was because you could picture me with Shego, so please, stop this. My family sees nothing wrong in it, and neither does Yori."

"Okay, okay," Ron remarks, knowing that Kim spoke the truth about him and sighs. "I'll make no more deals about it; I'll be happy while you are happy."

"Thanks Ron," Kim replies, giving him her sweet smile when the door bursts open with the last person Kim wants to see. "Jack!?"

"Ah," Jack replies, "so _my_ bitch is healing well, good."

"Excuse me, but I see nothing that is yours inside this room." Shego remarks, coming behind him and placing a bunch of container's on Ron before turning around. "You would be wise in going out, or you will be giving me the huge pleasure of throwing you out."

"Make me!" Jack remarks in defiance and Shego simply punches him, this time her fist is burning. "You _BITCH_!"

"Yeah yeah yeah," Shego remarks, "and you are a bastard, and really stupid. You two, if you are not going to do your jobs properly, I will have to ask Betty to guard this door personally and she won't be happy with that request."

The two agents look at each other then salute Shego before calling for someone to get Jack away from Shego's sight. While the agents come, Jack begins to cry out none sense, making a scene and acting like a child throwing a tantrum. Shego looks bored, and shuts him with a kick. Before going away, she decides to tell something rather important to Jack.

"Kimmie and I will be paying you a visit today," she tells him, she then turns around and goes to Kim, in the process she slaps Ron on the forehead and not kindly. "Next time, don't give him a chance to say a thing but 'make me' after you promise to kick him out if he doesn't go away properly."

"Okay okay!" Ron replies, nursing his forehead. "Next time you better warn me that you are holding hot things!"

"I don't want Kimmie to eat them cold," Shego replies, giving Kim the look, "I kept it warm with my body heat."

"I don't think I want to be here to see you eat," Ron remarks, before placing all the stuff in a table and going out the door.

"Bring some ice cream, syrup, and sweet things that are cold when you come back," Shego calls to Ron, "and be back at night!"

"Shego!" Kim cries in embarrassment, "don't shout things like that, they sound obscene!"

"Ohhh," Shego replies, making Kim shiver just by the tone of voice, "and you think I didn't have _playful_ things in mind when I asked him for that? Forget it; you are still such a prude..."

Shego starts to place the food in plates, leaving Kim blushing furiously and her mind running through any kind of visual she could get of Shego doing _playful_ things with the items she asked for and her, Kim, as the _toy_ which would be applied with the _playful_things. She is as red as her hair, when Shego turns the table around, getting her usual spot on Kim's bed so that Kimmie can lean on her and places the table in front of them. The red-head gasps at the sight of so much food and starts to dig in. Shego, for her part, is more than happy to watch Kim eat the food. She stops her petite hero from going for more by cleaning some things from her mouth with the tongue. Kim blushes lightly, before giving some food to Shego too, who is starving too. The pale woman enjoys the idea of mixing the food and her new lover; the food simply tastes better if it was on her lover beforehand. Things get messy, so after eating they take a bath together, simply enjoying the contact with one another. After the bath, Kim does look much better, and Shego decides to breech the subject.

"Kim," she begins, and Kim immediately knows that it's something she doesn't want to talk about, "if we are going to be together from now on, you are going to have to ask that Jack_ass_ for a divorce."

"Shego..." Kim is forced right then and there, to decide whether she still wants to try and see if being with Jack could turn out to be perfect, or look for perfection with Shego. She sighs, answering, "alright, I'll ask for a divorce."

With that decided, they both go to Jack's room, where he really lightens up at the sight of Kim.

"Kim!" He cries in joy, "you came back to me, as I knew you would!"

"I came to tell you that I want a divorce," Kim replies calmly. She is actually highly afraid that he might lose it right there and then and beat her up for those words. Shego's presence is more than enough to calm her down. "I want nothing more to do with you, you can stay with the house; I cannot live there again. No money required or anything else to be done, just for you to agree to give me the divorce."

Jack does get up from his bed and raises his fist against Kim. Shego makes no move to stop him, knowing that only Kim could stop him now. She does, punching him herself, breaking his nose. Kim then goes behind Shego, and they both know that Kim cannot handle his presence anymore; she is on the verge of blacking out, since she still feels tied to him for some strange reason.

"I won't give you _that_!" Jack cries, "you are mine, and mine alone, and mine you will stay until we die!!"

"Then I will kill you without remorse," Shego comments, as if it was a daily done thing, "then she can keep the house, all your money, and anything else. And for your information, _Jackass_, she is mine, not yours. She chose me now, so you are but yesterday's news; and I can make that be permanent."

"I won't forget this!" Jack remarks, as Shego passed him a bunch of papers titled with divorce. He grudgingly signs all the things, not knowing that he was also agreeing on the fact that he beated Kim daily; that he would not go within miles from her; and that he is not going to give her anything for the inconveniences caused. "Now get out of my sight!"

"With pleasure," Shego answers quite happy after taking the papers and Kim by her waist. "Come on, my Love, I am going to show you your new home right now..."

Kim smiles at Shego and Jack is left stunned. He was but a catalyst for Kim to realize just _how_ deep her feelings ran for the thief. Ann decides to go with Kim and Shego to their new home. It's a house like the Possible's house, but it has more of a rustic style to it. A dog can be heard barking off and then whimpering; over to the front yard came a German shepherd and holding in its mouth, is a cute French poodle. The shepherd places the poodle at her mistress feet; Shego picks the small puppy in her arms and turns to look at Kim and Ann.

"Commodore Poodles had puppies," she begins, "and Dr. D just _had_ to give me one. The shepherd is mine, bought her 2 years ago."

"What's her name?" Kim asks, as Shego places the poodle in her arms.

"I gave her a name after learning an odd habit she has," Shego replies, caressing the shepherd, "I gave her Selene for a name after her howling moon habit."

"After the Greek goddess, huh?" Ann comments, looking at Selene who raises a paw and Ann takes it, chuckling, "such a well behaved dog."

"Trained her when I got her," Shego replies proudly, "I needed some company after buying the huge house; since she was a puppy, she learned to be obedient, well behaved, and to have manners. She also guards the house when I am gone, being a really good girl."

"What about this cute one?" Kim asks, looking at the puppy in her arms.

"Well," Shego looks at Kim straight to the eye, "I really don't like poodles; I only took it because Dr. D wouldn't stop pestering me about it."

"Is that it?" Kim calls, teasing, while Ann caresses the puppy.

"Well," Shego finally gives in, actually blushing a little at the confession, "I thought you might like her, and the puppy's hair color is a light shade of red; I really don't know why but that was the reason why I picked her up, that and because if you did accept that date with me, and if it went farther than that, I knew you would want something cute to compare to you..."

"Thank you, Shego," Kim says, sincerely and then goes to give Shego a kiss. "I guess that means that I get to name her?"

"Of course," Shego replies, holding Kim tightly from her back, "you get to name her Princess, because if you don't, I'll call her Pumpkin and that is going to be confusing around the house then. Imagine, me calling for my Pumpkin and a poodle comes in instead."

"Lack of creativity?" the petite woman teases again, but ponders upon the name when Shego doesn't reply to the comment. "I think Circe would be good enough..."

"Daughter of the sun?" the pale woman asks, craning an eyebrow, "Latin? Did you raise her with Latin stories or what?"

"No," Ann answers, deciding to tease the thief too, "why, you did?"

"Yeah," Shego answers truthfully, stunning both red-heads, "and it was a pain, especially when they moved to Greek or another dead language. I mean, they are dead for a reason, right?"

"Well," Ann begins, "if Kim is going to move, she is going to need some clothes..."

"No need to worry Ann," Shego begins, "I have taken care of that, of a new bed, and many other things... No worries Kim, I asked for the latest collection of Club Banana; Monique says hi, she gave me a special discount when I told her it was for you."

"I haven't seen Monique in years..." Kim says; a faraway look in her eyes.

"She also says that the next time you have any trouble of any type to call her." Shego continues, "Wade must have tipped her off. You have good friends, so you better not waste them."

They leave things at that, and after making sure that the dogs had enough food with them, they leave. On the trip back to the hospital, Ann decides to ask Shego something. There was something that didn't look good with Selene, and it might have been something recent, so maybe the thief didn't notice that.

"Shego, about Selene," but Ann is once again interrupted and she beings to wonder if Shego is also a telepath or something of that kind.

"No Ann, Selene doesn't have an infection," she begins to explain, "I was out buying some food for Commodore Poodles per Dr. D's orders, one of the things he only trusted me in. He couldn't even buy the right mark for the dog and one of the things he didn't seem to ask me to steal. So I took some of his money and went off to buy the dog some food. In the pet store, I was the one to notice Selene; she seemed to have had that anomaly since birth, but only a vet would notice; doctors critical eye. I noticed too because it was way off and decided to ask about it; at that time, I was also looking for some kind of animal to keep, I wanted a cat but never found one to my taste.

"It seems that Selene had been born with her fur with a greenish tinge. Most people didn't notice, but she had already been returned to the shop for an exchange more than twice. All the vets checked on her and said that nothing was wrong, so I decided to take the puppy. It was given to me, actually, since they thought I was donating a home for Selene, since the puppy was selected to be killed for next week if no one adopted it and if it was, if it was returned it was to be done immediately. I always bought at the same store, food for Drakken's dog and food for my puppy. They always gave me the food for free either way because they are grateful that Selene is doing fine. I always go there to give her a check up so they are happy that she is in a good place. She never shed her hair, mind that, I think it has to do with the green tinge she has. I like the fact that she comes in my two favorite colors, mind you."

The trip is spent that way, Shego talking about her precious Selene; it's obvious that Shego loves Selene by the way she talks. Once they are back at the hospital; Kim is still weak in condition according to Ann so tomorrow she will be allowed to leave, Kim cannot help but wonder if Shego speak in the same way when talking about her like when she talks about Selene. They walk into the hospital just as Ron does with the ice cream and all the other _toys_. Shego is the first to notice and takes the things he bought away, warning him not to speak a word about it to Ann.

"Mom," Kim starts but Ann does know what her daughter wants to know and answers before she asks.

"Kimmie, Bubblebutt," Ann says, earning a groan from Kim's part, "when Shego talks about you, which is every time you are sleeping and she is out looking for something edible in the hospital, I always manage to find her and I always ask her how you are doing. The way she talks about you is the way a demon express how a fallen angel is doing. It makes the demon look like an angel in the eyes of the one listening, yet the way they keep talking about themselves show how much they know their power and strength and their capabilities of doing things. The way they talk about their fallen angel is one of so much concern for the other creature that anyone can sense the tone of pain and feel their pain and yet know that theirs is much greater. The person is not left feeling pity for either; they end up feeling respect for that demon and peace of mind at the fallen angel, they know that the angel will get better with the aid of the demon, who will once again find itself being an angel and actually cherishing it, not feeling that it's something bad for them.

"Go, enough of my nonsense speech, Shego is waiting for you, so you better go."

Indeed, that is how Ann feels about Shego and Kim, finally accepting that it might be an ever-lasting re-bound or an ever-lasting love that had been there, dormant, but there long before birth. Destiny has such ways for love, twisting it into hate and then back to love; but that is a hate that only drives competitions, not hate that drove beatings. Things were much more complicated in their simple world now...

--------

Shego is waiting for Kim, who knows that her mother knows what they are up to. Kim isn't sure about what Shego has in mind; she really doesn't want to think about it, finding that in such cases, ignorance is indeed, quite a bliss. One that would not last long with the way Shego is grinning at her.

"Pretty please, with cream on it, and a cherry above," Shego purrs into Kim's ear as they enter and lock the room. "I forgot the syrup, but we can add it on the list."

"Shego," Kim begins, starting to think that this isn't such a great idea, "I am not sure if I can do something tonight."

"We already made a mess in here with the food, and dessert has come," Shego states, giving Kim a warning look, "you are not going to deny me the pleasure of tasting you again..."

Kim shrugs and shivers, but decides that Shego is too worked up to be actually denied anything. That night, Kim learned that Shego's ideas are good, but that they are even better when input is done. They only played and teased one another, with their touch and their kisses. The real treat was to come, in their house, with no one around but the neighbors to listen to Kim's cries of pleasure...

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

**DO NOT FORGET:**

_**My treasured and most precious **____**story:**_

_**KP****:MM****-AT**_

___Thanks!_


	10. Face Down

_I do not own Kim Possible or any related characters, they are the exclusive property of Disney and used in this story without official permission._

AN: This is based on _Face Down_ by _The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_. Also, this is the last chappie, so here it ends, folks, and I am getting sick so I might not be able to upload the sequel to this soon and the one-shot might take some time... And sorry for the loaded description of their house, I don't really know why I did that; might be that I am getting sick...TT

————————————————————————————————————————

_Face down in the dirt_

_she__ said this doesn't she said_

_I fall down and hardly know._

--------------------------

It is a bright new day; Kim thinks that Shego is being extremely considerate to her, since she is actually taking her time to get home. Once they do, Shego opens the door for her and they get down. Shego is greeted by her to dogs, which then go to greet Kim. Kim notices that Selene looks smaller than before, it was last night that they were there, there had been a full moon while they were there, and now Kim suspects that there is another reason why Shego named her Selene. They enter the house, and Shego shows Kim around; their bedroom which has a king size bed and one big dog bed for the two dogs, the bathroom with two bathtubs one smaller than the other and a low basin for the dogs again, the study room with an incredible computer in it along with a small TV and video consoles, the bedroom, bathroom and study are in the second floor, in the first floor, there is a huge kitchen meant only to be used by chefs and a small table for daily use, the living room is impressive with a huge LCD TV and a leather couch and surround stereo, the dinner room has a beautiful oak table with oak chairs meant for special occasions, the library which varies from books to DVDs which means music and movies and anime and the selection ranges from martial arts to video games guide and there is a special section for video games themselves for all the consoles that Shego has, a garage for Shego's jet and car in black with green flames, the guest bathroom which doesn't have a bathtub or shower, and the basement which is for training and sparring only; all in all, everything in the house came in tones of black, green, pink and purple, all mix accordingly to express both Shego's and Kim's taste; all but the oak table and chairs is in one of those colors. The floor is black marble but the bedroom, which has a carpet, and the only thing that changes from those colors is the main bathroom which is done in tones of sea blue, yeah, there still needs to be the need for a green somewhere along the lines to be even considered by Shego. The windows are huge, so that all the rooms look alive and bright even under the black tons of Shego. The yard is huge and the grass isn't fake grass so that Kim can enjoy herself and even if she falls she will be cushioned.

Kim is amazed by it all, but is outside, enjoying the sun with Shego and the dogs; Circe is playing with Kim while the pale woman and the greenish dog are watching them fool around. After much fooling and playing, the red-headed and the reddish puppy go back to Shego and Selene, and Kim finally decides to ask Shego the question.

"Okay Shego," she begins, "I when I saw Selene yesterday I believed that she was most likely 3 or 4 years old, but now she looks like a puppy, barely a year older than Circe and I think that they are right now around the same age."

"I have no idea why that happens, but she is only 2 years old Kimmie, I found received her when she was but a puppy. When the moon is out, she looks older, when it's full, she looks like a fully grown shepherd and with the new moon she looks like a puppy again." Shego trails off, caressing Selene fondly.

"Have you tried healing her with your sparks?" Kim asks, and Shego looks thoughtful.

"I have been afraid to try it, since I don't want her color to change, but it might be worth it," and right then and there, Shego hugs Selene and sends sparks through the puppy; if anything, its greenish belly turned fully green. "I wonder if she will continue to change with the moon; I don't think she will, more than likely she will grow up now with Circe but she will continue to howl to the full moon. You have to listen to her, it's a nice mellow howl that soothes and restores rather than irritate. The neighbors like her, finding her and me quite odd but they are nice people and they take care of Selene when I am away."

"How come they didn't report you to the police?" Kim asks, curious.

"They are an old couple, quite like us," Shego replies, shrugging lightly, "they are good people but they don't like TV or newspapers, they like to live by themselves. They always told me that I needed to find someone, a husband or something, but I found you, which is better. Come, let's go inside, I'll make some lunch for us and the puppies, and then we can go and see them."

"Ok." They stand up and start to go over to the door when Kim stumbles and falls down badly. Shego runs to Kim even if they are but feet apart and kneels besides her, asking if she was fine, if she was hurt, over all being concerned. "It doesn't hurt; I fall down and hardly know..."

"Kimmie," Shego begins with a dark look on her face, picking Kimmie up in her amrs, "I want you to know when you fall down, but since you seem to want to be a klutz, I'll just have to carry you everywhere."

"Shego, come on, let me down, I won't fall again, I promise," Kim pleas as Shego takes her as a newlywed couple and Kim realizes, snuggling more on Shego. "I rather like it here..."

"Good, 'cause you are staying there for now," they notice that Selene is carrying Circe now on her back and they laugh together, "so Selene is me and Circe is you, the irony of it, huh?"

Laughing, they enter the house, and Shego knows that it will take Kim a while to understand that nothing is going to happen to her, that she is okay and that it's okay to feel that she has fallen down, learning not to live with Jack's shadow on her all the time.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Sequel:_ Your Guardian Angel._ Hope you all enjoy it, 3


End file.
